Changement d'avenir
by Murasaki 174
Summary: Tout se passe à l'époque de Kakashi Gaiden. Et si le Yondaime était arrive a temps, pour sauver Obito ? Et si Kakashi n'en savait rien ? Et si vous lisiez ? Premiere fic sur Naruto , alors bon... Je note T juste au cas ou. Spoilers Kakashi gaiden .
1. Prologue

Auteur : Bah moi, Murasaki 174 : D

Titre : Changement d'avenir.

Rate : K+ - T

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de Naruto, pas moi.

Résume : Tout se passe à l'époque de Kakashi Gaiden. Et si le Yondaime était arrive a temps, pour sauver Obito ? Et si Kakashi n'en savait rien ? Et si vous lisiez ?

Note : première fanfic sur Naruto. :D

Changement d'avenir.

Plot :

Tout se passe à l'époque de Kakashi Gaiden. Et si le Yondaime était arrive a temps, pour sauver Obito ? Et si Kakashi n'en savait rien ? Et si vous lisiez ?

Prologue

Le soleil se levait sur Kohona, les oiseaux chantaient, tout était calme. Partout, sauf chez Kakashi.

"Rah, mais taisez vous ! " Lança-t-il aux oiseaux qui avaient un mouvement de surprise, avant de chanter plus fort.

"Kakashi ! Tu vas sortir et prendre ton petit déjeuner oui? Je te rappelle que le Yondaime t'attends ! " Lança le tuteur de Kakashi

"Et mince…J'arrive Aoba"Lança-t-il a son tuteur. Il s'avait que le Yondaime allait aborder le sujet d'Obito. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait t'il pas réussi a le sauver ? Son œil gauche, son sharingan… Ce n'en pas exactement le sien. C'était celui d'Obito.

Flash back :

_Obito respira longuement, écrasé sous ces rochers. Toute la partie droite de son corps était écrabouillée._

"_Kakashi … Tu te rappelles, pour ta célébration … Quand tu es devenu Jonin. J'était le seul qui ne t'as pas offert de cadeau…" Dit il avant de faire une pause. " Je ne savais pas quoi prendre. On ne se connaissait pas très bien. Alors j'ai chercher, mais je n'est pas trouve. Maintenant, je sais. "_

" _Obito …"_

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne seras pas un cadeau inutile… Je t'offre mon sharingan … Je vais mourir de toutes façons … Je ne serais plus la mais mon œil sera la pour te guider… Rin, uses de tes compétences médicales pour implanter mon œil sur Kakashi, s'il te plait."_

_Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement " Viens Kakashi, je vais commencer tout de suite. " _

_Kakashi la regarda, terrifie. Mais il se laissa faire. Grace au sharingan, il put tuer l'ennemi, malheureusement les ninjas du pays de la terre approchait dangereusement. Ils était a présent devant eux. _

"_Il faut partir" Ce dit il. "On a aucune chance !"_

"_Vas y Kakashi. " Obito parlait lentement." Protége Rin."_

_Rin, qui lui serrait encore la main, ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas._

"_Rin, attrape ma main ! " Kakashi hurla "Rin !"_

_Rin lui attrapa la main au dernier moment, juste avant qu'une avalanche de pierres ne vienne complètement finir Obito._

"_Protége Rin, Kakashi…"_

_Il se l'était promis, mais as échouer. Finalement, le Yondaime, L'éclair jaune de Kohona venait en renforts _

Kakashi sorti du lit en vitesse, attrapa sa combinaison, alla dans la salle de bain et revenu un peu après. "J'suis prêt. A plus, 'Ao!"

"Tu oublis ton petit dejeu-" La porte claqua, se qui fit comprendre que cela ne servait a rien de parler.


	2. Chapter 1 :Il

Note d'auteure .

Hey ! C'est moi , Murasaki ! :P

Desole , le prologue etait vraiment pas long , et ce chapitre non plus , mais comme y'en aura beaucoup souvent , vous n'avez pas a vous inquiéter .Enjoy!

Chapitre 1

Pdv de Kakashi.

Mon seinsei était la, devant le mémorial. Cette sorte de diamant bleu était ou le nom d'Obito était inscrit parmi tant d'autres.

"Yo" Je fis. Il se retourna, fige. Je lui avais fait peur ? A l'éclair jaune de Kohona ? Il me semblait nerveux. C'est bon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait la pour parler.

"Ah, Kakashi !" Il se frotta ses cheveux d'un air anxieux."Comment ça va ?"

"Je vais bien. Vous ?"

"Bien, bien, figure toi que j'ai rencontre une jeune femme magnifique. Kushina, c'est son prénom ! Je vais la revoir ce soir et on verra bien, enfin je ne sait pas mais." Il eut un rire nerveux.

" est le problème ? "

"Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?"Il me regarda avec un air faussement surpris.

"Vous n'etes pas bavard d'habitude, et je ne vous vois jamais nerveux. " Je fis une pause. "L'eclair blanc de Kohona, l'eleve de Jiraya, un des légendaires sannins, qui était lui-même l'eleve du 3 hokage lui-même eleve du second. De plus, vous étes le quatrième. Vous allez m'expliquer ? Ou je dois deviner ? "

"Viens, on n'a qu'a marcher un peu. "

Alors nous avons marcher. Encore et encore. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, et je me posais des questions. Il s'arreta.

"Kakashi, tu te souviens d'Obito, hein ?"

Je me retournais vers lui, choque. "Vous rigolez ? Comment j'aurais pus l'oublier, ça fait même pas deux mois, et c'est mon meilleur ami !" Je criais presque.

Il hoqua la tête d'un air satisfait. "Désole. " Il continua de marcher. "Tu aimerais le revoir ?"

Cette fois, je n'est pas continuer de marcher. Je sentais les larmes monter. "Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions."C'est-ce que je me repetait. J'enferma les larmes dans une cage , a l'intérieur de mon esprit. "Bien sur. "

"Assied toi ." Sa voix était nerveuse , mais alors vraiment , vraiment nerveuse.

Je m'assied sur un banc , interloquer .

"Regarde vers cet arbre." Il me montra un arbre , complètement derrière moi.

"Oui?" Je me redressais. Quelqu'un était derrière . "Seinsei?"

"Je suis désole , Kakashi , j'aurais sûrement dus te le dire plus tôt ." Il soupira."_Il _ne voulait pas_._"

"_Il _? Vous commencer vraiment a me faire peur , seinsei. Qui c'est , _Il_ ?"

Il soupira . "Obito."


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Note de l auteur : Salut ; désolé , je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps , mon clavier ne marchait plus. Et je parle du faux clavier qui remplacait le clavier original qui ne marchait , j'ai un tout nouvel ordi :D. Enfin... J'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui sera , j'espere , plus long que les autres. Encore merci pour vos reviews! Et encore desole pour les fautes T_T

Chapitre 2 : Revelations.

Mon sensei soupira "Obito."

Soudain , tout le monde autour de moi s'écroula.

"Ce n'est pas drole. Arreter de plaisanter!" Je voulais y croire , mais je ne pouvait pas. Comment sensei peut il faire une blague de si mauvais gout ? Obito était mort , devant mes yeux!

"Kakashi... Crois moi , je sais , c'est difficile a croire , mais … Enfin , Obito va t'expliquer... Tu veux bien?"

Un garcon s'avanca vers moi. La partie droite de son visage avait dut recevoir des operations , et il avaait surement se faire transplanter deux nouveaux yeux. Mais le plus frapant ? Les lunettes d'Obito , autour de son cou. Il s'avanca vers moi , un peu embarrasse. Il y eu un grand silence.

"Kakash-"

"Sensei , qui est t'il , ou a t'il trouvé ces lunettes ? Vous savez comme moi qu'Obito est mort ; s'il vous plait arretez de plaisanter !"

Cette fois ; le garcon parla

"Ka...Kakashi.C'e... C'est...Toi?" Sa voix resonnait exactement comme celle d'Obito."Je...Je suis desolé … " Il commenca a pleurer et franchement , j'allais craquer aussi.

"Qui es tu ?" Je commenca a le questionner."Tu ne peux pas etre Obito ; alors qui? Obito est mort , mort! Ou esque que tu as trouver ces lunnettes !"

"Kakashi … C'est...C'est moi … O..Obito"Il commenca a trembler . IL fallait que je sorte de la . Mais quesque je fesait la en fait ? Esque c'etait un reve , un genjutsu? Ou esque je deviens juste fou ? Peu importe , il fallait que je sorte de la ; il le fallait.

Je couru ; couru ; je ne savait pas ou j 'allait ; je ne s'avait plus qui j'etait , plus rien . 20 minutes plus tard , je vis un coin fermé et desert. La ou ca s'etait produit. A ou ma vie a changer a jamais. La ou j e perdis tout ceux qui m'etais chers. La ou _il _est mort . La ou Rin avait perdu un des etres les plus cheres dans sa vie . La ou j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami .

"_Kakashi...Protege Rin..."_

Je tapa du poing un arbre , ce qui manqua de le faire tomber. J'avais echoué. Je n'est pas su proteger Rin.

"Kakashi?" Cette voix , la voix d'Obito . C'est sur , la je dejonctait. J'lavais perdu. J'allais surement finir comme Rin...Et rejoindre mon pere...

"Kakashi , il faut que tu me crois , c'est moi... Obito. Je sais que … C'est difficile a croire mais...Peut apres que vous etes partis , un homme , je crois , m'a vu , a appeller du renfort et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Kakashi ? Je te promet , Tu ne reves pas! Ce n'est pas une illusion ! Kakashi ," Ses yeux debordaits de larmes non retenus"Kakashi , crois moi!"Et la , j'ai fait quelque chose que je croyais etre impposible a faire. Je me suis avance , et je l'est reconnu. Ce n'etait pas un genjutsu , ni un jutsu . C'etait lui. Obito.

Voila , bon c'est court , enfin. J'espere que c'a vous as plu! Nouveau chapitre vers demain ou ce soir tard. Reviews?


	4. Chapter 3 : Rin

C'etait lui. Obito.

Chapitre 3 : Rin.

Nous sommes allés chez Ichiraku , pour manger un ou deux ramens. Bien sur , personne n'étais étonné de voir un mort manger avec moi... Ils l'ont j'amais connu. Seulement , le clan Uchiwa n'en savait rien. Ils étaient triste , certes , mais ils le considérais comme un minable , un moins que rien , dut au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore eveillé son Sharingan.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm? "

"Ou es Rin? J'aimerais lui dire bonjour ! Ou bonsoir. "

Et la , c'était la fin . Comment lui dire que Rin était devenue folle , se sentant responsable de ta mort et qu'elle s'est suicidée? Non , non je pouvais pas.

"En...Mission."

"Oh... fait , Il faudrait que j'y aille , il faut que j'aprenne à ma "famille" ce que c'est qu'un mort vivant avec un Sharingan !" Il rit jaune. Puis chacun retourna chez eux .

Pov Obito

J'était devant la grande grille qui separait le clan Uchiwa des autres._ Je peux le faire , je suis un mort rammené a la ve par je ne sais quel génie et j'ai recu de la chirurgie , gratuitement , la belle vie quoi!...Non , je ne me crois pas. Deseperant._

Je m'avança jusque la porte de ma maison. Je frappa. Pas de réponse. J'ouvris la porte. Personne.

Ah oui … Quelqu'un doit avoir eveillé son Sharingan , et tout le monde fait une fete en son honneur ! Et moi j'ai meme pas eu de fete! Oh et puis ...J'avanca , Dans ma chambre. Toutes mes affires la , intacts , … Je me coucha dans le lit , et je mendormis.

Pov Kakashi

Mon tuteur Ao m'attendait devant la porte , en colère.

"Ou étais tu , jeune homme ? " Il me prit par l'oreille jusqu'a l'intereur.

"Je mangais du ramen avec Obito."Il me lacha l'oreille . "Obito?" j'hocha la tete. "J'vais dormir. 'Nuit." Je monta les escaliers , puis m'asseya sur mon lit . Je regarda la photo qui étais posée sur ma table de nuit. Rin... Oh , pas de sentiments ! Je posa la tete sur mon oreiller et m'endormit , la tete remplie de cauchemar .

_Cauchemar qui est en fait un flash back !_

"_Kakashi...Comment esque on n'as pas pu le sauvé? Si seulement je m'étais defendue , ils ne m'aurait pas kidnappés , et ..." Elle fonda en larmes sur moi._

"_Kakashi , je l'es tué !"_

"_Kakashi ? Je peux te parler?"Mon sensei parraissait troublé._

"_Bien sur."_

"_Rin s'est suicidé , je ne sais pas pourquoi , meme si je pense que c'est parceque...Et bien...Obito?"_

_Mon pere , Obito et mantenant Rin! Pourquoi , pourquoi! Je suis maudit ! Maudit!_

_Fin flash back._

_**Voila ! Desolé pour le retard. Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Mais?

Hey! Bon , un petit chapitre qui j'espere seras mieux que le precedent.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 4 : Mais … ?

Quand Obito se reveilla , il vit une personne perchée , le regardant. Puis une une autre. Enfin , il les reconnus.

"Maman? Papa?"Dit il . Puis il se reveilla pour de bon. "M'man?P'pa?"

"Obito...?"

Il les serras dans ses bras , heureux de les revoirs.

"Ils nous ont dit que tu étais mort Obito. Et que tu avais éveillé ton Sharingan?"

"Oui! Je l'ai éveillé. Et j'étais sur que j'allais mourir... J'ai demandé a Rin de le transplanter dans l'oeil gauche de Kakashi! Tu l'as vu? "

"Non...Ont ira le voir , d'accord?"

Obito hocha la tete. Il decida d'aller voir Minato , en attendant.

Il frappa a sa porte (Je parle d'Obito frappant a la porte du Yondaime, j'vous a dit qu'il était Hokage?.).

"Oui , entrez!"

"Minato-sensei? Heum..Je..Je voulais juste savoir si Rin allait rentrer de sa mission bientot?"

"Mission?"

_**F**__lash Back _

"_Une mission? Pourquoi?"_

"_Je ne peux pas encore lui dire ce qu'il lui ai arrivé.. Je suis désolé , mais j'aimerais que vous , enfin..Que si il demande..."_

"_Je ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il lui ai arrivé , mais je te laisse deux semaines , si apres cela , il me demande , je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. Et si il demande a d'autres gens du village , ils risquent de lui dire la véritée; tu ferais mieux de lui dire par toi meme. Heuresement , ses parents ne connaissent personne , comme Rin et toi ne sont jamais aller chez lui . Mais..."_

"_J'ai compris . Merci sensei. "_

"_Attends , moi aussi j'ai quelque ch-"_

"_Pas l'temps , pardon mais je dois y aller , a plus!"_

"_...Les enfants de ces jours..."_

_**F**__in Flash Back._

"Ah oui bien sur la mission! Elle rentreras bientot , deux semaines pour le plus. Autre chose?"

"Non..Merci!"

"Attends , il faut que tu apelles Kakashi , j'ai quelque chose a v-"

"Pas l'temps , désolé , je dois y aller. A bientot !"

Il claqua la porte derriere lui.

"Decidemment..."

Bon, tres tres court , mais dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des tonnes de revelations , vous allez savoir ce qu'est l'annonce du Yondaime , Comment Kakashi va dire a Obito ce qu'est arrivé a Rin, Comment les parents d'Obito vous reagir face au Sharingan de ce dernier. Et plein (enfin d'autre) trucs !

Review? A , au fait , il me faudra une review pour que je publie le prochain Chap' , j'vous previens!


	6. Note auteurRien de grave,pas de panique

Note de l'auteur :

Je suis vraiment désolée , j'nai rien publiée depuis …Longtemps ^^'

J'fais juste une pause ! Mais je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera GIGANTESQUE !

Me détestez pas , please

Murasaki174


	7. Chapitre 5: Enfait, non Pardonnez moi

Bon...Désolé, mais j'abandonne cette fic. J'ai plus d'inspiration.

Vous pouvez me donner des iddées si vous voulez et je continurais la fic, si vous me soutenez.

Sinon, ça veux dire que vous en avez rien a faire de ma fic , alors quel est le point?

Désolé,

Murasaki.

／l、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７

l、ﾞ ~ヽ

じしf_, )ノ


	8. Chapitre 5 UPDATE!

Je vous ai fais stressé, désolé. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit:/ …

Je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette fic, et je vais continuer !

Murasaki.

／l、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７

l、ﾞ ~ヽ

じしf_, )ノ

Bon, comme ca seras probablement le dernier chapitre pour longtemps , je vais répondre aux rewiews :)

Maelynae: Oui, merci pour la correction. Enfait, j'étais nouvelle sur Open Office (j'utilisais avant word.) et je ne trouvais pas le bouton pour la grammaire ^^" Merci pour ta rewiew.

MV-GD: Merci pour tes deux rewiews, ça m'as fait plaisir. Désolé mais il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire!

Hikari: Désolé, j'labandonne pas, mais tu vas devoir attendre avant de voir le nouveau chapitre! Désolé, mais j'écrirais pas de yaoi/yuri ou autres fics "intenses" avant un bout de temps! Merci pour ta rewiew qui m'as fais très plaisir!

Weywey: Merci. Les nouveaux chapitres serons plus longs!

alice: Merci :) Tu es sur la bonne voix et …. (Suspens!Y'a quelque chose d'autre!)

Maelynae: Non, j'abandonne pas parceque y'as pas assez de commentaires. Enfait, j'n'abandonne pas du tout et je posterais surement un chapitre de plus dans une semaine. Ou peux être moins qu'une semaine? En fait, je suis très occupée, et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je fais de mon mieux pour poster :/ Enfin, merci pour ton commentaire!

Sur ce, Merci pour tous vos commentaires et j'vais travailler à nouveau sur la fic! (C'étais pas long...)

Même si y'a pas de nouveau chapitre dans une semaine, je vous promet d'écrire un jour une suite.

PS: J'ai posté une autre fic. en Anglais, sur Harry Potter qui s'apelle " House of my memories ".

Salut (et oubliez pas les reviews, je vous répondrais! Alors si vous avez une question...;))!


	9. Chapitre 5: Révelations

Chapitre 5: Revelations.

Minato était tranquillement occupé à boire un ver d'eau, qu'il n'entendait pas le son de quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta donc quand celle ci s'ouvra, et renversa l'eau sur des documents, des documents qu'il avait posé n'importe ou, puisque que ça ne l'interessait pas.

"Désolé!" s'excusa un jeune homme. Minato eu un peu de mal à le reconnaitre, mais il y arriva quand même.

"Oh, Obito. Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais enfait les brulé ces documents, ils sont sans interet."

Obito s'approcha des documents, curieux. Il reussi à déchifrer se qu'il y avait d'écrit.

DEMANDE DE MARIAGE.

La fille du Daimyo d'Eau , Princesse Shuqiyo, demande la main du Hokage du Feu. Le mariage , si accepté, garrantirait l'aliance du Pays de L'Eau et du Pays du Feu, et de l'aide , pour la guerre.

Obito arreta de lire, surpris.

"Guerre?" Demanda t-il, tremblant.

"Oui, en enfait. Tu ne participeras pas, bien entendu, mais la guerre a déjà été déclarée contre le Pays de la Foudre. Tout a commencé...Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Maintenant, esque il y a une raison pourquoi tu es-"

"Vous allez accepter?"

"Pardon?"

"Le mariage. Vous allez l'accepter?"

Minato ria. "Bien sur que non! Regarde ça." Minato tendit une photo. Obito eu un mouvement de dégout. Il n'y avait rien à aimer dans cette fille.

"La princesse?"

"Oui."

La princesse en question avait les cheveux rose bonbon longs, attacher en plusieurs couettes, de tous les cotés de sa tête. Ses gros yeux, encerclés de rides et cernes, était de couleure kaki. Elle avait des lunnettes jaune éclatantes, qui était trop grande pour elle. Ses oreilles fesait penser à celles de Dumbo, à l'éxeption qu'elle avait des boucles d'oreilles. Et pas qu'une paire. Obito compta. Sur chaque oreille, elle avait 5 trous, et sur ces trous, des boucles d'oreilles. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des boucles d'oreilles. La premiere paire ressemblait à deux biscuit au chocolat, à moitier croquer. La seconde resemblait à un coeur, un coeur en or. La troisième representait une goutte d'eau , et la quatrième une feuille. Ladernière ressemblait à...Minato! Une version miniature du visage de Minato! Obito ne put se retenir de rire. Cette fille avait un vrai probleme! Son attention retourna sur la photo. Son nez était horriblement gros et large, et sa bouche affichait un sourire snob. Sa robe , d'un marron horrible, fesait resortir sa grosseur. Faut dire qu'elle était pas mince! Elle fesait trois fois la largeur d'Obito, Kakashi et Minato assemblés. Obito compris la signification de la premiere boucle d'oreille.

"C'est...C'est horrible!"

"Et ce n'est qu'une des raisons pourquoi je ne la marie pas. L'autre raison c'est qu-"

"Oh j'allais oublier!"

Minato grimaça.

"Quesqu'il y a?" Demanda Obito.

"Et bien c'est qu-"

"Enfait, on a pas le temps. Je voulais juste venir vous demander si vous saviez ou Kakashi se cache. J'veux dire, j'dois lui parler et...Enfin voilà."

Minato se morda la lèvre.

"J'en sais rien." Il mentait. Il savait très bien que Kakashi était dans la foret, dans une vielle cabane. Il soupira.

"Tout va bien ?" Obito demanda..

"Oui oui. Enfin, j'esperais te dire que j-"

"Faut que j'y aille! En revoir!"

Obito couru , claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Décidement..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi était allongé sur un lit, songeant. Comment allait il le dire à Obito? Il soupira et se leva. Il commenca à chanter la chanson que Rin avait écrit pour la mort d'Obito.<p>

"Une partie de moi...

Voudrait que tu sois là...

Mais tu ne peux pas...

Tu n'est plus là...

Je verse une larme...

Mais j'essaye de rester forte...

Comment je vais faire?

Je sais que Kakashi est là...

Mais sans toi ,

Je ne peux pas.

Une partie de moi...

Voudrait que tu sois là..

Mais tu ne peux pas...

Tu n'est plus là."

Il se souvenait que Rin versait toujours des larmes arrivée à ce moment de sa chanson, alors elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Kakashi ne savait alors pas la suite.

"Rin... T'aurais du rester." Il s'effondra sur le sol, comme un enfant qui aurait trébucher. "Pourquoi t'as fais ça enfin?" Il venait de réaliser pour la première fois qu'il ne la verait jamais plus, jamais plus son sourire, qu'elle ne serais plus jamais là pour lui. Il sentit une partie de lui se déchirer en même tant qu'il toucha le sol. Il se laissa tomber, et rencontra le bois du plancher. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il entendit une voix en dehors de la cabane.

"Une cabane?..." Cette voix fragile, il l'a connaissait. Il ne souvenait plus d'ou, mais il la connaissait. Il entendit la porte souvrire, et des pas, suivi par un cri.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi ouvrit ses yeux, surpris. "Obito?..." Il avait oublier qu'il pleurait. Juste l'image d'Obita lui rapella la folie de Rin, son acte de suicide. Comment l'oublier? Il se fit soulevé par Obito, qui le regardait d'un air triste mais suspicieux. Une fois qu'il était de nouveau debout, Obito se mis devant lui et le secoua.

"Quesqu'il y a? Réponds!" Il répéta l'acte jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se décida à parler.

"Rin..."

Obito arreta de le secouer, il le lacha même. Rin? Quesqu'y se passait?

"Rin? Quesque tu veux dire?"

Kakashi essayait de parler, mais ses levres bougeaient sans emmetre un son.

Après quelques secondes, Obito put déchifrer une partie de ce que Kakashi voulait dire.

"Rin... Morte … Folle... Désolé..."

Obito ne comprenait pas. Rin? Folle? Morte? Et pourquoi esque Kakashi s'excusait?

"Kakashi, calme toi et parle normalement!"

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Kakashi ne se calme enfin.

"Rin..." Il ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop douloureux.

Obito compris le message. Quelque chose était arrivé à Rin. Mais … Elle ne pouvait pas être morte! Et-Et...Mais...

**"PARDON!"** Cria Kakashi. Obito avait l'impression que Kakashi ne parlait pas dirrectement à lui, mais à Rin.

"..." Aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche d'Obito. Comment? Comment c'était possible? Rin...

"J'ai...J'ai pas pus... J'ai pas pus la proteger..." Cette fois, Obito savait que Kakashi lui parlait . Obito ne comprenait pas.

"Quesque tu veux dire?..."

"Rin... J'ai pas pus la proteger...C'est ma faute.."

Obito ne comprenait toujours pas. Il esperait que Rin était juste blessée et que Kakashi fesait juste de la comedie.

**"ELLE EST MORTE, ET C'EST MA FAUTE!"** Le cri de Kakashi paralisa Obito.

"Ta..Ta faute? M-Morte?"

Kakashi retomba sur le sol, il ne pouvait plus se controller. Toutes ces larmes qu'il avait enfermé dans son esprit, toutes sortaient désormait.

"O-Oui...C'EST MA FAUTE!"

"Mais...Mais quesque tu veux dire...Elle...Elle est...?"

"**OUI!**"

Obito se tut pendant quelques minutes. Quelques larmes s'échappait de ses yeux, et Kakashi senglotait toujours sur le sol, en face de lui.

"Mais...Comment ça aurait pus etre ta faute?... Elle était pas en mission?..."

Kakashi cria un "**NON!**" qui petrifia Obito.

"Mais...Mais tu...Et Minato...Vous aviez dit..."

**"ON A MENTI! ELLE EST JAMAIS PARTIE EN MISSION! ELLE EST PARTIE BIEN AVANT QUE TU REVIENNES, ET C'EST MA FAUTE!"**

**"Ta...Ta faute? COMMENT CA AURAIT PUS ETRE TA FAUTE?"**

**"ELLE A PERDU LA RAISON! ELLE EST DEVENUE FOLLE!"**

**"MAIS COMMENT CA AURAIT PUS ETRE TA FAUTE?"**

**"ELLE POUVAIT PAS ACCEPTER QUE TU NE SERAIS PLUS LA! ELLE A PERDU SA CONSCIENCE!"**

**"MAIS REPONDS A MA QUESTION!"**

**"ELLE S'EST TUE ! J'AI ECHOUE!"**

**"ECHOUE? A QUOI?"**

**"A LA PROTEGER!"**

**"MAIS COMMENT CA AURAIT PUS ETRE DE TA FAUTE?"**

**"J'AI PAS PUS L'ARRETEE! J'AI ECHOUE! J'AI PAS PUS LA PROTEGER!"**

**Obito se rapela de ce qu'il avait dit à Kakashi, avant sa "mort".**

"_Protège Rin..._"

**"MAIS COMMENT T'AURAIS PUS LA PROTEGER?"**

**"J'AURAIS DU L'ENFERMER, L'AIDER A REPRENDRE SA RAISON! MAIS AU LIEU DE CA, JE ME SUIS ENFERME ET JE L'AI LAISSEE MOURIR!"**

**"T'AURAIS RIEN PUS FAIRE!"**

**"ET BIEN J'AURAIS DU ESSAYER! C'EST MA FAUTE!"**

**"SI QUELQU'UN EST A FAUTE ICI, C'EST MOI! SI J'ETAIS REAPPARU PLUS TOT..."**

**"C'ETAIT QUE QUELQUES MOIS APRES TA MORT!"**

**"MAIS..."**

Il étaient tous les deux à court d'arguments et de souffle. Obito s'effondra a coté de Kakashi.

"_Désolé" _Ils le ditent en même temps, avant de s'évanouir d'exhaustion et de manque d'oxigène.

* * *

><p>Bon, ce chapitre était plus long que les autres, non? Enfin, j'espere que ca vous a plus et n'oubliez pas les reviews!<p>

PS: La princesse vient tout droit de mon imagination, et ses boucles d'oreilles ont tous une symbolisation :

Biscuit au chocolat: Amour de la nourriture, sucreries.

Coeur: Son amour pour Minato et aussi une facon de montrer qu'elle a un bon fond.

Eau: Elle est la princesse du Pays de L'Eau...

Feuille: Elle aime Minato, Hokage du village caché de la feuille.

Minato: Je crois que vous avez tous compris...Elle l'aime. Elle est obsédée par lui.

~Murasaki174


End file.
